A command line interface (CLI) is a user interface to a computer program that enables a user to interact with the computer program by issuing commands. For example, a user may issue a command to be performed by an operating system using a CLI to the operating system (e.g., by entering a string of characters corresponding to the command). Upon receiving the command, the operating system can execute a program and/or perform operating system functions that correspond to the command.